gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch: Shadowside Oni-ō no Fukkatsu
Eiga Yōkai Watch: Shadowside Oni-ō no fukkatsu is the fourth movie in the Yo-kai Watch series and includes appearances from the GeGeGe no Kitarō series. It was released in Japanese theaters on December 16, 2017. Plot There was once a boy who could control Yokai with a mysterious watch. However, upon becoming an adult, he lost the ability to see Yokai, and with his duties finished, the watch was buried in space-time. 30 years later, the world suddenly faces a great crisis as a comet draws near to Earth. A terrible supernatural virus, dubbed Onimaro causes a massive infection of people's malevolent intentions, spreading infinitely. The one who can save the Earth from this crisis is the person chosen by the Yo-kai Watch, as well as rebuilding the bonds between humans and Yokai. Natsume Amano, the daughter of the boy with the power to control Yokai, attains an ancient Yo-kai Watch which allows her to harness the power of both facets of Yokai, assisted by the Yokai butler Whisper and the cat Yokai Jibanyan. Akinori Arihoshi, the young heir of a shaman family who uses Yokai for divination, sets himself to find the Yo-kai Watch and assist its new wielder. Touma Tsukinami, an stoic boy, gets chosen by the Onimaro Leader to spread chaos in the world with the Kigan Gear. Meanwhile, the self-proclaimed new King of the Youmakai, Jaou Kaira, tries to seize the chaos in the human world in order to take over it as well, and the previous deposed ruler Lord Enma and his right-hand Nurarihyon take action to stop him in his tracks. Appearances of GeGeGe no Kitarō On September 13, 2017, it was revealed that Kitarō, along with Nezumi-Otoko, Neko-Musume, Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jijii, Ittan-Momen, and Medama-Oyaji, would make a special apperance in this film. Masako Nozawa reprises her role of Kitaro in this film after the first and second anime series and Hakaba Kitaro. Bin Shimada, who had roles in the fourth and fifth anime series and two movies related to the fourth, takes the role of Medama-Oyaji. Nezumi-Otoko's voice was done by Akio Ōtsuka, the son of Nezumi-Otoko's original voice actor Chikao Ōtsuka (Akio also had a minor role in the 2007 series). Yūko Minaguchi takes the role of Neko-Musume. Hiroko Emori reprises her role of Sunakake-Babaa after the 1985 anime. Kōzō Shioya reprises his role of Konaki-Jijii after the 1996 anime, and Ittan-Momen has a silent role. An unique variant of Jibanyan, one of Yo-kai Watch's iconic Yokai, dubbed Kitanyan, also appears in the film. In the film, two of the protagonists, Natsume Amano and Akinori Arihoshi, per request of Akinori's grandmother and Enma, seek the help of Kitarō and his family in order to deal with the Onimaro Crisis, as Touma Tsukinami needs to be saved from being consumed by the Kigan Gear by a Ghost Tribe Yo-kai. Natsume, Akinori, and Jibanyan are able to cross the tunnel to GeGeGe forest as they are in true need of Kitarō's power. At GeGeGe forest, while they ponder how to use the Yokai Mailbox, they encounter Neko-Musme, Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jijii, and Nezumi-Otoko. Natsume and Akinori try to figure which of them is Kitarō, eventually mistaking Konaki Jijii for him due to his similarities with the "-tarō" archetype. Nezumi-Otoko, true to his style, decides to take this to his advantage and tries to pass himself as Kitarō, even charging the pair a sum of 300,000 yen, much to their shock. Suddenly Kitarō himself appears and scolds him. Upon seeing Medama-Oyaji popping out of Kitarō's hair, Natsume and Akinori get startled. While Natsume pleads for Kitarō to help her to save Touma, Jibanyan assumes a form dubbed Kitanyan due to Kitarō's power. Kitarō accepts and he, along with Nezumi-Otoko and Ittan-Momen, accompanies the heroes to where Touma and the others await. Kitarō states that, while he has the power to send a human to Touma's world, said human must be present in his memories. Since Natsume is the only human among the group in Touma's memories, Kitarō asks her to do the most important work, which she accepts. With the help of Kitarō's power, Natsume saves Touma from being consumed by his darkness by removing it, triggering the Kigan Gear transformation into the Yo-kai Watch Ogre. Kitaro and his group then leave, and when asked about so, he states that the enemy Natsume's group is facing can only be defeated by them A special version of Yo-kai Watch's iconic "Yo-kai Exercise #1" song, titled Yo-kai Exercise #1 - GeGeGe no Kitaro Ver., which features voice cameos of Kitaro and Medama Oyaji, was produced for the film and it is used as the second Ending theme. As a tie-in, the smartphone game Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni applied a promotion called "Yo-kai Watch vs GeGeGe no Kitaro: Dream Match" from February 1 to February 15, 2018, which features Kitaro, Medama-Oyaji, Neko-Musume, Nezumi-Otoko, Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jiijii, Ittan-Momen, and Nurikabe (the latter of which does not appear in the film) as obtainable Yokai. Kitaro appears in three different versions, each ranked S, SS, and SSS (Awoken Kitaro); while Medama-Oyaji (his second version is himself with his bath towel), Neko-Musume (her second version is her cat hybrid form), and Nezumi-Otoko have two, each ranked S and SS. Aditionally, a present version of Jibanyan dressed as Kitaro (Kitanyan) and a present version of Whisper modeled as Nezumi-Otoko (Whis-Otoko) were available. Category:Anime